


Slowly, Quietly

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Penetrative Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wakes up in the middle of the night with his body pressed against Noiz's and fails to resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly, Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The somnophilia in this fic is not explicitly consented to, so it's really up to you to decide how Noiz would react to the idea. I personally don't think he'd give much of a shit, but it doesn't change the fact that Aoba doesn't have his consent in this fic, so please be aware of that.

Aoba woke up with Noiz's arms wrapped so tightly around him, their bodies so close and face buried so snugly into the curve where shoulder meets neck that he had to physically pull away to catch his breath. His waking body was suddenly painfully aware of its lack of oxygen, and it took several lungfuls of air to get his breathing back to normal. Eventually, he calmed himself and relaxed back against Noiz's body, mind suddenly becoming clearer as sleep left him and the dull throb of overtiredness began to run through his skull. Suppressing a soft groan of frustration, Aoba craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Noiz's face; it was hard to tell in the dark, but it seemed that he'd avoided waking the other man up.

And it was a good thing, too. Noiz's work hours fluctuated with admirable irregularity; he'd come home early three days out of his five day working week before the hours had started building up again as Friday passed by. It was now the middle of the following week, and Noiz had come home from a twelve hour day looking completely exhausted. He'd eaten about half his dinner before retiring to the shower and then he'd gotten straight into bed with his hair still dripping water onto the pillows.

Aoba had felt kind of... frustrated, he guessed was the best word, but he had no intention of bringing it up with Noiz when he was working so hard, especially when it was embarrassing to voice such things in the first place. He didn't know if it was the memory of the frustration, the physical closeness he had to Noiz or some other physiological reaction he couldn't begin to fathom in his exhaustion, but he could feel that his cock, pressed as it was between their two bodies, was already half-hard. Heat flared gently in his belly, a lazy coil of warmth that unfurled itself and stretched out to every one of his body's extremities, but Aoba only noticed it after he realized that Noiz's skin suddenly felt compared to his own. It took him another few moments to realize that the subtle shift in temperature was the fault of his own body, and he felt it reach his cheeks as he tried to squirm away from Noiz without disturbing him.

The sudden brush of cold metal across the sensitive skin of his cock made him freeze in surprise, the sudden pleasure stopping him dead and striking him soundless. He held his breath for a few beats and then exhaled, and even the slightest shift of his body caused the cold of Noiz's navel piercing to become even more pronounced. The slightest touch made his body react, his cock heavy and twitching between his legs as both of their breathing patterns cause the steel the brush slowly up and down the length of his erection as their rib cages rose and fell.

For want of something, _anything_ to distract himself from his growing arousal, he stared at Noiz's sleeping face with single-minded focus. The outlines of his features were just visible in the dim light now that Aoba's eyes had adjusted; he'd always thought the brat looks cute when he was tired, more peaceful than he ever was in his waking hours, but it was probably natural for anyone to look like that when their mind was trouble-free. At that moment, Noiz's face showed every one of his nineteen years and not in a way that made him look aged; if anything, it reminded Aoba of how handsome he found him to be when he was quiet, relaxed. Aoba swallowed against the lump in his throat, muscles growing tired from the effort they were putting into keeping his body away from Noiz's. He gave in and let himself fall back against the other man's body and he groaned in quiet frustration as one of the small silver balls from Noiz's piercing immediately pressed into the sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock. Before Aoba really realized what he's doing his hips were jerking forward, precum leaking from the tip of his cock at the sudden feeling of pleasure. He managed to stop himself before he went any further, but the stimulation had only made his need for release greater.

Aoba licked his lips and let his eyes fall shut. _Quickly, quietly. Don't think too hard about it._

Aoba shifted his hips to the side just slightly, breath shaking as the piercing slid teasingly across his skin again. Finally, he managed to maneuver himself so that his cock was resting on the slight dip where Noiz's leg met his body, his skin warming the spots on Aoba's flesh that his navel ring had previously chilled. Aoba rocked his hips slowly, each time pushing forward further than he ever pulled back, until the friction between their skin pushed his foreskin away from the head of his cock. Noiz's arms were still around him and seemed to tighten reflexively around his body as he moved back to where he was before. It was hard for Aoba to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape his lips as cool metal glided right over the slit, but he bit it back as guilt flared in his mind at the thought of waking Noiz. The head of his cock was already wet with precum, the warmth and slickness providing a pleasant contrast as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. The feeling of the smooth metal on his skin was just as amazing as it was during the first time in the hospital and had been every time since, and Aoba slowed his pace despite the heat already growing inside of him. He wanted to make sure he didn't wake Noiz, but he also wanted to draw the sensation out as much as he could, because there was no denying how amazing it felt.

Aoba was sure his face was bright red now, and he struggled to keep himself under control as he came closer to the edge. The friction and the feeling of the piercing should definitely have been enough to finish him off all on its own, but he half-wished he could free one of his hands properly to reach back and touch himself too. He didn't dare try it in case it stirred Noiz and he instead increased the speed of his movements as much as he dared to. Noiz's skin had grown sticky from the fluid leaking from his cock, but Aoba simply pressed against him harder, the warm wetness helping him get closer to the edge. One of the round fastenings on the piercing slid right over the slit of his cock, and the effort of keeping himself quiet brought tears to the corners of his eyes. He was so close now that he couldn't stop the few soft whimpers that escaped his lips, and one more slow grind of the piercing against the sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock was enough to bring him to the edge. Aoba's mouth opened in a silent gasp and his muscles tensed as he came, semen spilling messily over Noiz's navel and belly.

Aoba was so wrapped up in the pleasure of his release that it took him a few seconds to realize Noiz's hands were moving; finally freed from his boyfriend's tight embrace, Aoba scrambled to the other side of the bed in panic, face burning in shame. Once he calmed himself, he realized that Noiz was indeed still asleep, but...

Aoba's eyes followed the shape of Noiz's arm in the darkness until he realized that his hand was now resting on his own stomach, lazily scratching the skin between his navel and his cock. It took Aoba a few seconds to realize what must have tickled him, and he could feel the heat of his blush reach from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. He'd probably made an even bigger mess of it by doing that, but the risk of waking Noiz was too great to clean up properly.

Still blushing furiously, Aoba drew the sheets up to his chin and curled himself into a ball, praying that his mind and body would calm themselves enough to let him get back to sleep. He didn't know what would happen in the morning, whether Noiz would guess what had happened and how he would react, or even if he'd think he could have done it himself...

All Aoba was sure of was that it would probably lead to one thing or another, and that would probably lead to Noiz being late for work.


End file.
